5Ds, Zone battle break off
by Armored Raven
Summary: This is an imaginary scenario from my own daydreams, starting right before the Zone battle. Instead of battling Zone, Leo makes a decision that changes everything, bringing back a character I have always wanted to be a permanent and active part of 5Ds.
1. Time to bail

The team enters the dome of the Arc Cradle, a mysterious object that is descending on New Domino City. If they don't stop it, the city will be crushed. They face Zone, a man from the future. He is old, so old that he has a metal body that sustains his life. He is determined to destroy New Domino City, in order to change the future of mankind. From his time period, synchro monsters are out of control and are destroying everything. Aporia, formerly an enemy to Team 5Ds, is defeated. But, before the final battle can begin, Leo gets worked up, angry at Zone for destroying Aporia.

"I'll battle you myself!" Leo shouts.

"Leo, no! Let me handle it," Yusei yells at him.

Leo ignores Yusei, still facing Zone. "Well, you gonna fight me or what?"

"Leo!"

"No. Don't you see? This whole thing is pointless. If you help me, Leo, I will give you the ability to go back in time to change anything you want," Zone said.

Leo is stunned. "Anything?"

"Anything." replied Zone.

"Leo, don't!" Yusei yelled.

"Yusei, I have to. Trust me," Leo replied, still facing Zone.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Yusei asks.

Leo ignores Yusei again. "Fine, I'll help you. On one condition. I get to go to the past first."

"Leo!" Luna screams. She tries to run towards her brother, but Yusei stops her.

"Don't you dare," Yusei tells her sternly.

Leo turns towards Yusei. "Yusei, you've got to trust me on this. It really is pointless to fight him like this."

A figure forms next to Yusei. He is transparent like a ghost. Yusei instantly recognizes him.

"Dad?!"

"No signer must join forces with Zone, or all will be lost," he tells Leo.

"I have to do this." He turns towards Zone. "Well? Do you accept my help or not?"

"I accept your condition," Zone replies.

"Then send me already," Leo demands.

"Leo!" Yusei shouts.

Leo vanishes, only to return a moment later. As soon as he does, there is a shock wave, blasting against the signers. Their marks protect them and they remain standing. The wave vanishes and Dr. Fudo solidifies and drops an inch to the ground.

" See Yusei? I told you to trust me," Leo says with a smirk.

"What is this?!" says a furious Zone.

"You've been tricked, thats what!" Leo shouts back.

"Leo, not now! Now duck!" Dr. Fudo shouts.

He whips out a gun and aims at Zone. Leo drops to the ground.

"You really think that will work?" Zone questions.

Dr. Fudo replies, angry. "Yes. This is a special gun. I know what your metal body is made of. There is no way I'm letting you hurt this city!"

"You sound like your son. Full of pointless hope." Zone replies.

"You know the saying. Like father like son. Now, I'm going to end this terror that you have created."

"No, the synchro's are the terror! I have only come to fix it!" Zone yells.

"You're wrong Zone. And if I have to take you out to do so, then so be it."

"Then get out your deck."

Dr. Fudo shakes his head. "I already told you what I'm going to do. You have been alive for far too long, Zone."

With that, Dr. Fudo aims his gun and shoots. Zone drops and his metal body goes still.

Dr. Fudo puts away the gun. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." He turns towards the others. "We need to get out of here, now!"

Yusei recovers from his shock. "Right. But how? There is no way off of this thing."

"Yes there is."

He runs over to their runners and points to Crows. He points at the wings. Yusei sees this and realization dawns on his face.

"Of course!" he says. "We need to get wings on the others ASAP."

Dr. Fudo nods. "Crow, Yusei, you two help me attach wings to the other runners. Everyone else, grab every bit of scrap metal you can, preferably big and flat."

Luna, Leo, Akiza, and Jack run to get the scrap from the piles of junk around the room. Crow, Yusei, and Dr. Fudo start reinforcing Crows wings. As they get more metal from the others, they move on to the three runners without wings. Within minutes, the makeshift wings are attached. Dr. Fudo starts giving out instructions.

"Leo, you ride with Crow. Luna, you ride with Jack."

"Who are you riding with?" Yusei asks.

"No one. Akiza is going to ride with you."

"What?" Akiza asks, shocked at the statement.

Dr. Fudo turns to her. "You're runner is the most unstable and least capable of extra weight. It will already be hard enough. Yusei's is better able to accommodate extra passengers."

"I guess that makes sense." Akiza replies.

A huge tremor shakes the ground. Everyone stumbles, but no one falls.

"We have to go now! Yusei, lead the way out of here. We need to get to the arms of the Arc Cradle in order to gain enough speed to get away," he shouts.

Everyone runs to their assigned runners. Yusei zips out of the room, followed by his dad, Crow, and Jack. Soon they are outside, at the edges of the arms. Yusei revs his engine and bolts forward, his friends and father following suit. The arms narrows and soon the end is in front of them. Yusei gets a final boost in speed and drives off. The wings attached to his runner hold, but shudder. Behind him, the others have done the same. Luna and Leo are terrified, holding onto their friends as tight as they can.

Dr. Fudo points to their left. "There's land."

"How come we are over water now? We were over the land before." Luna asks.

"Those arms are long. The one we took ended quite a ways over the water," Dr. Fudo answered.

"We're almost there!" Yusei yells.

"We won't make it!" exclaims Crow.

Crow was right. They were descending rapidly. They would hit the water several yard away from the shore, where it was deep. Dr. Fudo gets an idea.

"In that case, our only chance is to bail!" he yells.

"What?! That's suicide!" Jack shouts, not believing his ears.

"If we bail, the runners won't be carrying our weight and will be able to glide farther," explains Yusei.

Luna looks terrified. "I can't swim!"

Jack reassures her. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Dr. Fudo nods. "Ready? Now!"

They all jump.


	2. A place to stay

They hit the water with a splash. Yusei, Akiza, Crow, and Dr. Fudo all surface ok. Leo has a little trouble, having the air knocked out of him, but makes it with a little help from Crow. Jack passes out when he hits the water.

"Jack!" Yusei yells, worried about his friend.

He and Crow swim over to Jack. Crow grabs Jack while Yusei dives to get Luna. Luna is sinking, unable to hold her breath. Her eyes reflect sheer terror. Yusei grabs her arm as she loses consciousness. He surfaces, gasping for breath. Luna isn't breathing. Dr. Fudo swims over and hits Luna's back while Yusei keeps them both afloat. Soon she starts coughing and breathes raggedly. She clings to Yusei. Jack has regained consciousness.

Jack groans. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I said I'd help you."

Luna replies weakly. "It's ok." Tired, she rests her head against Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei looks worried. "We need to get her out of this water fast."

Dr. Fudo nods. "Right."

They swim for shore. A few minutes later and they touch ground. They walk the rest of the way out of the water. Luna is on Yusei's back. Drained, Yusei collapses in the shallows. Jack and Crow try to help him, but collapse on the wet sand before they can turn around. Everyone is exhausted. Yusei props himself up onto his hand and crawls a few more feet to get out of the water before falling again. Luna rolls off of his back and onto the sand.

Luna exhales. "I'm sorry you had to carry me Yusei," she says softly.

Yusei replies softly "Hey, its ok." He reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder. Luna shivers.

Yusei frowns. "We need to get you warmed up." He stands up, feeling a bit better after resting for a minute. He picks up Luna and looks around to see that everyone else has gotten up too.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asks.

"We need to get Luna warmed up." answers Yusei.

"We should check on our runners and make sure they aren't busted," Crow points out.

They walk over to the runners. The makeshift wings are no longer usable, but the runners themselves are miraculously intact.

"So, what now?" Crow asks.

"Well, as long as the runners are still functional, we should all go home," answers Yusei in a tired voice.

Leo looks worried. "Like, 'home' home?"

"The twins can crash at our place if they want to, right?" Crow says.

"Yeah. I imagine its been pretty rough for them." agree's Jack.

"I'll be fine with my parents. I want to make sure that they are ok anyways," says Akiza.

"Speaking of parents..." Crow

Yusei looks over at his dad. "Do you...have someplace to stay? I mean, you can stay with us if you need to..." he asks hesitantly.

Dr. Fudo smiles. "Not at the moment, no. If you don't mind having another room mate..."

"Then its settled!" Crow exclaims. "So, who is he riding with?"

"Your runner is better suited for more than one passenger. Jack and I can take the twins easily," Yusei says.

"Sounds good."

Yusei looks over at Akiza. "Akiza, do you want us to escort you home? Just to make sure you get there ok?"

Akiza smiles with relief "That would be great."

"Well, off we go," replies Yusei.


	3. Doubts

The boys drop off Akiza. She turns and waves at them before heading inside. Yusei waves back then leads the way back to the garage. They park their runners then walk upstairs.

"So, where are we putting everybody?" Jack asks.

Yusei looks unsure. "Well..."

"I can take the floor for now, so the twins can get the couch," his dad offers.

"If you're ok with that." Crow says.

Yusei sets Luna down on the couch. She is still shivering. "I'll go find some blankets."

"And I'll go get a sleeping bag," says Crow.

Yusei and Crow leave the room. Leo yawns then crashes on the couch. He begins to snore loudly.

Jack chuckles. "I hope you don't mind snoring."

Dr. Fudo laughs softly "Not at all. At least he's sleeping."

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"A little."

Jack leads the way into the kitchen.

"We don't really have much, but we've got some soup," explains Jack.

"Sounds good," Dr. Fudo replies.

Jack fixes up two cups of soup and hands one of them to Yusei's dad. They eat silently. Soon they hear Yusei and Crow enter the other room and set up the blankets and sleeping bag. They hear Crow softly asks Yusei a question.

"So, how you holding up?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Yusei replies, softly as to not wake up the twins.

"Must be awesome to have your dad back."

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" questions Crow.

"Well, its just kind of odd, you know? All this time I've been on my own and suddenly have something I've always wished I had."

"I get what you mean, but isn't it a good thing?"

Yusei sighs. "I'm not sure yet."

"But you've talked to him before." says Crow, confused at Yusei's reaction.

"Only when I was in serious danger and couldn't help myself. It's not the same," explains Yusei.

"You are at least going to give it a shot, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then stop worrying. Take the hand that's been given to you and make the best of it. You've always done that before."

Yusei doesn't sound convinced. "I know. Still, I can't shake the feeling that this time will be a lot different than anything I've ever faced."

"Would you rather face Zones unstoppable Temporal Machine Gods?"

Yusei hesitates. "Well..."

"Really? You're that afraid of what might happen?" asks Crow incredulously.

"No," Yusei says defensively.

"Then what?"

"At least in a duel I know that there are certain rules to be followed and how things will interact with each other."

"Yusei, he's your dad. What could go wrong."

"A lot," replies Yusei, his voice quieter than before.

"Like what?"

Yusei speaks so softly Jack and Dr. Fudo can hardly hear him. "We don't get along."

"Of course you'll get along!" Crow exclaims a bit too loudly. There is a pause in the conversation, as if the two are making sure that Crow didn't wake Luna or Leo.

"But what if we don't?" Yusei asks after a moment.

"Do you and Jack get along?"

"Yes..."

"All the time?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Exactly."

Yusei goes silent, clearly thinking about what Crow has said. After a moment, he sighs.

"Ok, ok. I get it."

"Good," Crow says. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?"

"He and Jack might be getting something to eat."

Crow scoffs. "Typical Jack."

Yusei laughs softly. They walk into the kitchen. Jack and Dr. Fudo are just finishing up.

"There you are," Yusei says.

Dr. Fudo stands, chuckling. "Here I am."

"We've got some stuff out for you."

"Thank you," says Dr. Fudo, grateful.

They walk into the other room. The twins are now covered in blankets, Luna especially. She has stopped shivering. On the floor is a sleeping bag with a couple of blankets next to it.

Crow yawns. "Well, I'm going to go hit the hay."

"Me too," says Jack.

They go to their own rooms, leaving Yusei alone with his dad.


	4. Emotions in turmoil

Yusei and his dad stand there silently. Yusei is unsure of what to say. His dad knows what he wants to say, but he also wants Yusei to have some time to get a hold of his thoughts. A few more minutes pass. Dr. Fudo decides to break the silence anyways.

"So, how are you feeling? Today must have been pretty stressful," he says.

Yusei hesitates. "I'm...ok, I guess," he replies.

His dad nods, expecting that answer from what he heard earlier. "I hope you don't feel too much pressure with me around."

"Why would I feel that?" Yusei's reply is unconvincing.

"I heard your conversation with Crow. Believe me, I have my doubts as well," Dr. Fudo says, attempting to reassure his son.

Yusei doesn't know how to respond. He feels childish about his conversation with Crow, now knowing that his dad heard the whole thing. His thoughts soon change to feeling guilty. His emotions and thoughts quickly scramble, swirling around his head in turmoil. He doesn't realize that his emotions are showing on his face until his dad says something.

"Are you alright? Honestly?" his dad asks kindly.

"I just...don't know..." Yusei struggles to come up with an answer.

Dr. Fudo places a hand on Yusei shoulder. "Why don't you get to bed? It's been a long day. You'll feel better in the morning."

Yusei looks at his dad. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all._ he thinks.

He walks to his room. Dr. Fudo watches his son leave. He hopes that he said the right things. After a moment of thought, he decides that he should follow his own advice and sleep, too. It isn't a restful sleep, however. Nightmares plague him throughout the night, one after the other. Many of them are about Zero Reverse, but there is one that is worse. After what seems like a lifetime, someone shakes him awake.

Dr. Fudo sits up with a start, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Someone one places their hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see Yusei looking at him, clearly worried.

"You ok?"

Dr. Fudo shakes his head to clear it. He looks around some more. It is dim.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"About 5. The sun isn't up yet," Yusei responds.

"I didn't wake anyone, did I?" Dr. Fudo asks.

Yusei smiles. "Don't worry, you didn't."

Dr. Fudo laughs a bit. "Then what are you doing up?"

"I just wake up early sometimes," Yusei says. Then his face becomes more serious. "Are you ok? It looked like you were having a serious nightmare."

Dr. Fudo sighs. "I was. It's one I'd rather forget, too."

Yusei nods. "Well, I won't ask you about it then." He stands. "So, how about we get some breakfast?"


	5. Normal plus one

Yusei and his dad start eating breakfast. They eat silently, each in his own little world and thoughts. Yusei, with his mind clearer than the night before, tries to decide how he feels about his dad being around. He decides he like it and starts making plans on how he can get to know his father better. He wonders what kind of nightmare his dad had, but as he said earlier, he wasn't going to ask. Dr. Fudo, on the other hand, was trying to make sense of his dreams. He understood the Zero Reverse dreams, but that other one...

Yusei decides to break the silence. "So, do you like to duel?"

Dr. Fudo is jerked from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I like to duel. I'm pretty good at it too."

Yusei grins. "That's awesome. Do you have a runner?"

"No," his dad laughs, "but it certainly would be fun."

"I could make you one," Yusei offers.

"You don't have to."

"It could be fun. As a bonus, we'd get to hang out."

Dr. Fudo laughs. "Ok, you twisted my arm."

"Great!" laughs Yusei.

They sit there for a few more minutes. Soon, Luna comes in, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Luna. How are you feeling?" Yusei greets her.

"I'm fine," answers Luna.

"You hungry?"

Luna nods. Yusei stands and gets her something to eat while she sits down. He comes back a moment later with some food.

"There you go," he says.

Luna digs in. After a few bites, Jack and Crow walk in, followed by an energetic Leo. They all get something to eat. Jack asks Luna how she is feeling. She replies the same way she answered Yusei. When they all finish eating, they go downstairs into the garage, where the runners are parked.

Crow looks at the runners and then at Yusei. "We should check them all for problems and repair them. There is no way they landed unscathed."

Yusei nods. "Lets get started."

Yusei grabs his computer while Jack and Crow start a visual inspection of Jacks runner. They find several dents and scratches and determine that a few parts will need to be repaired. When Yusei gets back, he plugs his computer into the runner and starts looking for problems. His dad walks over and helps him. After a few minutes of looking, they determine that damage to Jacks runner is minimal and will be an easy fix. Yusei makes a list of what he will need to repair it. They move on to Crows runner and do the same thing. Crows runner has less damage than Jacks.

"Well, now we know whose runner is more likely to survive another bail like that," Crow gloats.

"There won't be another bail like that," grumbles Jack.

"Knock it off you two," Yusei and Dr. Fudo say simultaneously. They look at each other in surprise then laugh. Luna and Leo join them, then Crow, and finally Jack.

"What did I tell you!" Crow yells happily.

Yusei lightly punches Crows arm. "Yeah yeah, now get back to work," he laughs.

As they get started on Yusei's runner, Akiza shows up.

"Hey guys," Akiza calls.

Yusei smiles. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you adjusting?" she asks.

Yusei glances at his dad then looks back at Akiza. "Surprisingly well," he laughs.

Dr. Fudo laughs. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Everyone laughs.

Leo stops laughing first, but keeps his huge grin. "Man, your dad is awesome Yusei!"

"Well, I wouldn't have him if you hadn't done what you did," he points out with a smile.

Leo grins. "You're welcome!"

Luna groans. "Leo!"

The group of friends laugh some more, glad for the company and usual routine. After they finish inspecting Yusei's runner, they do the same to Akiza's.

"Well, now that that's done, we can get the parts to fix them," announces Yusei. He writes a few more things down. "We'll also need some parts to build a runner as well."

"You don't have to start on that now," says Dr. Fudo.

"We might as well," replies his son with a smile.

Crow takes the list and motions for Jack. "We'll be back before you can finish a duel," he says.

The two leave to get the parts.


	6. Over the top

Leo stands up from where he is sitting. "Well, I think Luna and I need to go home."

Yusei looks over at him. "Are you sure? You two are welcome to stay."

"Leo's right," says Luna, standing alongside her brother. "We have school tomorrow and I told Leo I'd help him out."

"I could help you guys," offers Yusei.

"Hey, you've got better things to do," laughs Leo. "Like hanging out with your dad.

"Maybe I could help, too," Dr. Fudo says.

"No no, we'll be fine, promise," replies Luna.

Leo grins and starts pulling Luna out the door. "See ya!" They walk out.

"Well, that was...interesting," notes Dr. Fudo.

Akiza looks around and decides to follow the twins lead. "I better get going too. I have a girls day out with some friends."

"Not you too," Yusei says as he throws his hands up in the air.

Akiza giggles. "Yusei, really, what did you expect?"

"Ugh"

Akiza laughs harder at this. Yusei looks at her and raises an eyebrow. This makes her laugh even harder. Yusei finally turns to his dad.

"Are girls always this difficult?"

Now its his dads turn to laugh. "You haven't even scratched the surface."

"Great," Yusei says sarcastically, but a smile creeps onto his face anyways. He turns to Akiza. "Well, you leaving or not?" he jokes.

Akiza calms down and grins. "I'm going, I'm going." She opens the door, turns back to Yusei, blows him a kiss and leaves.

Yusei smiles and shakes his head. After a moment he finally stands and faces his dad.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Dr. Fudo looks thoughtful. "That is a really good question. It's just been too long since I've seen the city or done anything."

"Well then, lets start with a tour!" Yusei exclaims happily.

His dad laughs. "You sound way too excited."

"Good," grins Yusei.

Yusei leads the way outside. With his runner currently in need of repair, he and his dad are walking today. They walk around for a while, Yusei pointing out new things and his dad asking about unfamiliar things. Occasionally, there is a place that Yusei doesn't know about, giving Dr. Fudo the chance to do some explaining himself. After a couple of hours, they are ready to eat. After some debating, a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, and a miniature argument, it is decided that Dr. Fudo will choose where they eat. After half an hour of searching and asking for directions, they finally find the place he had in mind.

"Why this place?" asks Yusei.

"Well why not?" his dad asks back.

"Well, I mean, its kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Over the top."

Dr. Fudo shakes his head with a smile. "Only if you aren't used to it. And besides, if there were ever a time to go over the top, it would be now."

"Alright, fine. I give up," sighs Yusei, tossing his hands in the air.

Dr. Fudo laughs and gives his son a playful shove. "Come on, you grouch, I'm hungry."

Dr. Fudo starts walking inside. Yusei rolls his eyes and follows.


	7. Falling

_Sorry for the lack of material. I got a little busy. _

Professor Fudo walks inside and towards the elevator. Yusei follows him.

"Again, is this really necessary? We could always go somewhere else," prods Yusei.

His dad pushes the button and looks over at him. "Really Yusei, are you that uncomfortable being in a fancy place?"

"No," Yusei replies defensively.

"Are you afraid of the fame you have?" his dad teases.

"No," grumbles Yusei.

Professor Fudo chuckles but ceases to tease his son. There is a ding and the elevator door opens. They step inside. The elevator starts to go up. Professor Fudo looks over at Yusei. Yusei is looking at the floor and rubbing his arm nervously. He frowns. He hopes he didn't push Yusei too hard.

"Yusei..."

Before he can say anything more, the elevator jerks to a stop. The two fall to the ground, one on top of the other.

"Oof...what was that?" groans Yusei, underneath his father.

"No clue," his father groans back.

Professor Fudo attempts to stand and get his weight off of Yusei when the elevator tilts sharply, throwing them both against the side of the elevator. There is a groaning sound and the elevator swings slightly. As the two try to adjust their weight, the groaning gets louder.

"Stop, stop," says Yusei. "The whole thing will fall."

They stop moving and the creaking isn't as bad. Yusei starts to breathe heavily.

"Hey, hey, its ok. We're going to be ok," Professor Fudo says, attempting to soothe his son.

"I...I know," Yusei says, trying to control his breathing.

"Just relax."

Yusei nods and tries to calm down. His dad decides to try and help him, so he takes Yusei's hand. Yusei looks at him quizzically. Professor Fudo smiles. Yusei smiles back.

"Ok now, lets figure out how to get out of here. Security is probably on its way, but we should still come up with a plan," Professor Fudo says.

"Hmmm..." Yusei looks around. The glass looking outside is cracked, so they'll want to avoid that. The door looks weakened. "We could try prying the door open."

"How are we going to get there? This thing creaks and sways whenever we move," his dad points out.

"Yeah, but these cables are pretty strong. If they've held us this long, they can hold us if we move a bit."

"Ok, lets go."

Yusei stands shakily, pushing against the wall. He starts for the door. His dad gets up and tries to help by pushing against Yusei's back to push him forward. Yusei starts to pry the door open. The door doesn't move. Yusei tries harder. The door jerks, opening a bit, but makes Yusei lose his balance. Yusei falls to the side as his dad falls back against the wall. Yusei lands on the glass, which cracks more than ever.

"Ah!" yelps Yusei.

"Yusei!" Professor calls.

The glass cracks more. Yusei's eyes widen.

"I'm going to fall..."

"No, no you aren't!" Professor Fudo says forcefully. "You won't fall. Just...just give me your hand."

He reaches out for Yusei. Yusei looks at his dads and then at his face. Yusei then slowly reaches for his outstretched hand. The glass crack even more. Most of the glass is now webbed with cracks. Yusei stops moving, terrified that the that glass will break if he moves anymore.

"Come on, keep going," his dad urges.

"I...I...I can't..." stutters Yusei. He is starts shaking.

"Yes, you can 're almost there. If you're so worried, reach over here quickly. I promise, you'll be ok."

Yusei doesn't move, still terrified. The glass creaks. Flinching, he quickly lunges for his dad's hand. The glass collapses. Yusei just barely reaches his dads hand in time. He falls, crying out.


	8. Saved

"Ah!" Yusei screams.

"I got you," grunts his dad.

Yusei is clutching his fathers hand, dangling from the elevator. The cables groan under the shifting weight. Professor Fudo hangs on to a rail in order to keep himself from falling. He grits his teeth, his arms feeling like they're going to be pulled out. He looks at Yusei. Yusei's eyes are full of terror.

"Don't drop me," Yusei pleads.

"I won't," Professor Fudo pants.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

The pain in Professor Fudo's shoulders increases. He groans and grips Yusei's hand and the rail even harder. Yusei looks at him with concern.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine," he replies unconvincingly.

Yusei looks around for a foothold. He can't find one. Just as he is about to give up looking, someone opens a window off to the left and above him. When they poke their head out, Yusei see's that the man is an officer. The officer is joined by another. They hook up some gear to the window. Then the first officer climbs out and descends the Yusei's level.

"Take my hand," he calls.

Yusei's looks up at his dad. He nods. Yusei looks back at the officer then reaches out with his free hand. The officer takes it and Yusei's lets go of his dad's hand. He hears the elevator door forced open even further. The officer who has a hold on him drags him into the window he climbed out of. Yusei collapses on the floor and catches his breath.

"Are you alright?" The officer asks him.

Yusei nods. "Hows my dad?"

"Let me check." He pulls out a radio and asks. He turns back to Yusei. "He's a little shaken up, and he might need some medical attention, but otherwise he's fine. He was asking the same thing about you."

Yusei is relieved. He stands shakily, but regains his balance and strength quickly. The officer nods and leads the way to the stairs. They go up a few flights. When the walk into the hall, they see the other officers and Yusei's dad by the now open elevator doors. Professor Fudo looks up, see's Yusei, and smiles with relief. He then tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Yusei turns to the officers tending to him.

"How is he?"

One of them looks up. "He's ok, but it looks like one of his shoulders is dislocated, probably from your initial fall. The other is strained, probably from the duration of having to hold your weight," he replies.

Yusei smiles a little. "I'm not that heavy am I?"

Professor Fudo smiles a bit, showing that he is still conscious. The officer talking to Yusei smiles a bit too. "I'm glad you can still make a joke after what you've been through."

Yusei gives a little laugh. "Well, its better than the alternative."

The officer laughs. "Yep."

The second officer taps his shoulder. He reminds him that they need to get Professor Fudo's shoulder taken care of. They go back to what they were doing. The officer that helped Yusei takes him back to the stairs. They go to the first floor. Outside, there are several emergency vehicles. Yusei is led to one to be checked out.


End file.
